Kumitown
by Revasse-rie
Summary: Un certain soir de décembre, tout les habitants du village de Kumitown ont été tués. Un mois plus tard, trois inspecteurs sont à la recherche d'indices suspect. Ils croient l'enquête sans espoirs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur un journal intime...


**Kumitown **

Tout le monde en parlait, et en parlent toujours. Que s'est-il passé à Kumitown le 4 décembre dernier? Les médias posent des questions, formulent des hypothèses, mais qui a vraiment raison? Personne n'ose aller voir sur les lieux du crime, de peur de tomber sur des corps sans vies, dans de bien macabres positions... Car oui, tout les habitants sont morts la veille de cette soirée. Personne ne pourra témoigner de ce qu'il a vu. Pourtant, personne ne sait qu'une seule femme pourra élucider cette tragédie, et elle réussira d'une manière extraordinaire. Les morts ne peuvent parler, mais les indices, oui ...

Présentement, nous sommes le 4 janvier 2011. Exactement un mois s'est écoulé depuis le drame, et plus aucun être humain n'a fréquenté le petit village désormais fantôme. Tout ce que l'on peut voir dans les rues, ce sont les lanternes chinoises piétinées, les guirlandes des festivitées en lambeaux, les bâtiments devenus des taudits et quelques oiseaux qui survolent l'endroit inhabité, en quête de nourriture. Oui, tout est paisible à Kumitown. Trop paisible, même. Mais cela ne dura qu'un petit instant, car une automobile se gara à l'entrée de la ville, et de celle-ci sortit 3 personnes.

L'inspecteure Sakura Haruno sortit de sa voiture, accompagnée des inspecteurs Uzumaki et Inuzuka. En entrant dans les limites de la ville, elle avait remarqué l'écriteau qui souhaitait la bienvenue au village, et sous ces écritures était inscrit, noir sur blanc : "Cette ville contient 300 habitants." Elle était très surprise de constater que ces 300 vies avaient pris fin en une seule soirée, mais elle fut encore plus surprise quand elle vit que le 300 sur l'écriteau avait été rayé.

- Quel massacre!

Ces mots étaient sortis seuls de la bouche de l'inspecteur Inuzuka dès qu'ils arpentèrent les rues solitaires du petit village. L'ampleur des dégâts était considérable, et du sang salissait tout les moindres objets se trouvant dans les rues. Contrairement à leurs attentes, aucun cadavres ne gisait par terre. L'hypothèse la plus plausible était que ceux-ci aient été cachés, mais encore là, rien n'était moins sûr. L'inspecteur Uzumaki proposa à ses collègues d'entrer à l'intérieur de la maison qui semblait être la moins ravagée par les évènements. Celle-ci était toute petite et ne semblait pas avoir le moindre défaut. Mais dès qu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, leur pensée en fut tout autrement : Elle comprenait une grande salle d'entrée où le salon et la cuisine y étaient réunis, et les autre pièces se situaient dans un couloir, dans le fond de la grande salle. Dans le millieu de celle-ci, une grande table à manger ainsi que 4 chaises centraient la pièce. Il y avait du sang partout sur le plancher, et une petite commode meublait l'un des coin de la pièce. Il y avait également un miroir, mais celui-ci était partiellement cassé.

L'inspecteure Haruno examina un peu partout, en quête d'indice ou encore d'un corps, mais elle ne trouva absolument rien. Mais soudain, en entrant dans la chambre principale, elle trouva, sur la table de nuit, un journal intime qui appartenait évidemment à une femme.

- Inspecteurs! Regardez, j'ai trouvé un indice qui pourrait peut-être nous aider!

Elle était revenue dans la grande salle où ses collègues l'attendaient, et ils inspectèrent le journal.

- Sakura, vous pourriez peut-être le lire et nous dire s'il y a des indices sur ce qui aurait pu se passer le soir du 4 décembre ?

- Oui, bien sûr inspecteur.

Elle survola un peu le journal, et trouva une petite photo de la propriétaire du journal : C'était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux de couleur roux, et elle tenait une flûte traversière dans la main droite. Une mèche de cheveux séparait son visage en deux, et elle faisait une grimace. En regardant derrière la photo, Sakura découvrit quelques inscriptions : « 17 novembre 2010, avec ma flûte. »

- Inspecteur Inuzuka! Regardez, c'est elle la jeune fille qui tenait ce journal.

Il regarda la photo, la retourna, et la redonna à la jeune inspecteure.

- Nous avons là une excellente piste, je crois.

Elle glissa la photo à la page où elle l'avait trouvé, et commenca à lire ce que la jeune femme avait inscrit avant les évènements, afin de mieux connaitre son histoire. Elle passa les 50 minutes suivantes à lire tout les détails inscrits dans le journal, et stoppa sa lecture pour écrire dans son rapport de recherches. Uzumaki inspecta ce qu'elle écrivait, et acquiescait à l'occasion.

_« Pour commencer, nous avons arpenté les rues et les dégâts sont assez considérables. Tout le village est recouvert de sang, ce qui confirme le fait que tous les êtres humains du village ont étés abattus. Par contre, aucun cadavre ne gise dans les environs, ce qui est assez étrange. Nous avons décidés d'entrer dans une petite maison qui est plus ou moins endomagée, mais qui est tout de même recouverte de sang. Inspecteure Haruno a découvert un journal intime sur la table de chevet de cette maison, dans la chambre des maîtres, et après lecture, nous avons pu découvrir que ce journal appartenait à la jeune Tayuya Carpenter, une américaine étant venue habiter ici il y a de cela quelques années. Pour faire une histoire courte, elle parle souvent de son meilleur ami, un dénommé Shikamaru et de sa copine, Temari, de qui elle se sentait très proche. Elle était aussi proche d'un dénommé Sakon, un jeune garçon à la chevelure lilas, si l'on peut se fier à une photo retrouvée dans ledit journal. Elle adorait également jouer de la flûte traversière, passe-temps qu'elle pratiquait depuis sa tendre jeunesse. » _

Sakura reposa son crayon, et secoua sa main, qui lui faisait mal à force d'écrire à une vitesse folle. Elle décida de continuer sa lecture là où elle en était, c'est-à-dire, à la date définitive des évènements tragiques. Elle regarda une dernière fois la photo de la jeune Carpenter, et commença la partie la plus intéressante de sa lecture.

« Samedi 4 décembre 2010.

18:24.

Aujourd'hui , c'est jour de fête. L'ambiance est très joyeuse dans les rues du village, pour le carnaval d'hiver. Tout les habitants sont heureux, enfin, pour la plupart, et sont prêts à célébrer. Tout le monde sera là ce soir : Shikamaru et Temari, Sakon, nos camarades de classes ... En tout les cas, j'amène mon journal, car il faudra bien que j'écrive ce qui se passera ce soir. De toute manière, ce genre de festivité ne m'intéresse guère. Tout ça c'est de la faute de Temari, aussi... Bon allez, c'est le moment, il faut sortir. »

Sakura avait les larmes aux yeux. Étant un brin trop émotive, elle s'imaginait le carnage dans sa tête. Toutes ces pauvres victimes... Ça lui donnait froid dans le dos. Elle avait également compris, grâce à cette note, la raison des lanternes et des guirlandes dans les rues...

- Pourquoi pleurez vous?, demanda Uzumaki.

- Tout ces gens qui sont morts en cette soirée... Juste le fait d'y penser me donne froid dans le dos. Et toutes ces lanternes et ces guirlandes, c'était car il y avait un carnaval d'hiver dans les rues de la ville ce soir-là.

- Ça explique tout!

- Oui. Si tu me le permet, j'aimerais continuer ma lecture.

- Oui, bien sûr .

Elle reprit le journal, et continua sa lecture.

« 18:55

Le ciel est noir, nous pouvons clairement identifier les constellations dans le ciel étoilé, tout le monde est heureux ... Mais pourtant, Sakon n'est pas là, c'est étrange. Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu son frère jumeau, Ukon, qui m'a salué et m'a regardé d'une manière bizarre, comme si je lui plaisait. Pauvre imbécile. Quand j'ai voulu lui demander où était Sakon, il était déja parti... C'est très étrange. On dirais que c'est pas pareil, tout ça, sans Sakon. Ah et puis, il arrivera sans doute d'une minute à l'autre.»

Pour le moment, rien qui puisse révéler une parcelle d'hypothèse sur le drame... Elle décida de continuer sa lecture, à la recherche d'un indice quelconque...

« 19:19

Je l'ai vu... Il était là, sur la plage, embrassant une jolie fille blonde. J'étais en colère noire. En colère contre ce stupide Sakon qui était parti sans prévenir avec cette pouffe. Franchement... Le pire, c'est que je me sens bizarre, face à ça. Comme si je ressentais quelque chose pour lui... Enfin bref. Je suis passé en face d'une taverne et j'ai décidé de prendre un verre, question de me remonter un peu. Je suis encore assise ici, à une table dans le fin fond de la taverne. Tout à l'heure, un homme aux cheveux noirs ramassés en queue-de-cheval basse m'a offert un verre. Il est allé m'en chercher un et me l'a ramené jusqu'à moi... Quelle galanterie! Mais je n'ai pas trop confiance en lui. Il a les yeux rouges, et il traîne avec une bande d'hommes pareils à lui, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges. Ils sont cinq au total et m'ont l'air assez louche. Mais bon. J'ai décidé de boire d'un trait son verre, me disant que je m'en faisais pour rien. Je devrais vraiment faire une femme forte de moi, parfois...»

Cinq hommes aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges... Sakura ne les connaissait que trop bien... Elle avait fréquenté l'un d'eux, Sasuke... Elle connaissait également son frère, Itachi. Selon la description faite par Tayuya, c'était lui qui lui aurait servit un verre. Cet homme n'est vraiment pas catholique. Il aurait très bien pu la ... Non! Impossible! Elle tourna la page du journal, et remarqua que l'écriture de la jeune femme était illisible. Elle eut très peur. Très très peur que ses pensées soient justes...

- Est-ce que l'un de vous deux pourrait aller décrypter ces écritures? Je suis incapable de lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit, c'est trop flou.

- Oui j'y vais.

- Merci, inspecteur Uzumaki.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Est-ce qu'Itachi l'aurait vraiment... La jeune inspecteure tenta de se rassurer, mais en vain. Elle se rappela la première phrase, le seul passage qu'elle fut capable de lire : « Ce salopard m'a drogué. » Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait envie que son équipier revienne au plus vite. Il arriva seulement vingt minutes plus tard, avec la version décryptée du restant du journal. Elle remercia son collègue, et continua sa lecture si souvent interrompue.

« 21:46

Ce salopard m'a drogué. Je viens tout juste de me réveiller. J'ai dormi très longtemps à cause de cette drogue. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je me trouve ici, dans le sous-sol de la boulangerie. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais appuyée contre le four à pain, et j'étais absolument surprise de me retrouver ici (Ça se comprend.) . Je n'ai même pas levé les yeux sur le reste de la pièce depuis que je suis réveillée! J'ai froid. On m'a volé mon manteau et mes bottes pendant mon sommeil. Je me retrouve dans cette pièce glaciale qui devrait pourtant être brûlante, et je n'ai sur moi qu'une petite robe noire à petites bretelles fines, et je suis pieds-nu. D'ailleurs, il faudrait bien que je regarde ce qui se passe autour de moi. »

« 21:59

Non, c'est impossible! Quand j'ai levé la tête pour regarder ce qui se passait autour, j'ai vu des centaines de corps de femmes de mon village, mortes, empilées les unes contre les autres. Je suis dans un cauchemard, encore sous l'effet de la drogue de ce salaud. C'est impossible. Qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille? Toutes les femmes de mon village sont mortes, sauf moi. Je dois sortir dehors, je dois savoir ce qui se passe. J'ai peur. »

Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Sakura. C'était atroce. Jamais en cinq ans de carrière elle n'avait vu de choses aussi atroce. Des centaines de corps de femmes de son village, empilées les unes sur les autres... Cette fille a vu l'enfer. « Il faut absolument aller voir là-bas. », pensa-elle.

- Nous devons aller voir dans la boulangerie!

- T'as lu un indice? , dit Uzumaki d'une voix surprise.

- Oui ; La jeune Tayuya a vu toutes les femmes de son village mortes, empilées les unes sur les autres dans le sous-sol de la boulangerie.

- Mais c'est atroce! Allons-y!

Ils se dirigèrent vers la boulangerie. En entrant, ils ne sentirent rien qui puisse trahir une cachette à cadavres. Doucement, s'attendant au pire, ils descendirent les escaliers et défoncèrent la porte du sous-sol. À leur plus grand étonnement ... la salle était vide.

- Comment? Comment ont-ils fait pour se débarasser d'une centaine de cadavres en un coup de main?, demanda Sakura Haruno.

Les deux hommes haussèrent des épaules, ignorant la réponse à sa question sans réponse. Ils s'en retournèrent, pétrifiés par l'horreur de cet énigme macabre, dans la maison de Tayuya. Déconcertée, l'inspecteure Haruno continua sa lecture.

« 22:03

Mais que se passe-t'il? Après avoir découvert la centaine de cadavre dans le sous-sol de la boulangerie, je suis sortie dehors, et j'ai couru, toute seule dans les rues sombres éclairées uniquement par les réverbères qui semblaient vieux et sur le point de tomber par terre. Il n'y avait personne dehors, et les festivités avaient été interrompues assez rapidement. Lorsque j'arrivai au bout d'une rue, j'aperçu le groupe des hommes aux yeux rouges, sauf qu'ils semblaient être une quarantaine cette fois-ci. L'un d'eux m'interpella, et me cria que tout le monde de mon village avaient été éliminés par eux-mêmes, et qu'ils avaient brûlés tout les corps des hommes du village. Itachi, car je savais que c'était lui, m'a avoué me connaitre très bien, car il était entré chez moi et a récolté le plus d'informations possibles sur moi, et que grâce à tout ça, il a pu tuer deux personnes qui m'étaient particulièrement chères. Il m'a dit que le premier était caché quelque part dans ma maison, et que le second, je le trouverais en me promenant dans la ville. Je prends mon courage à deux mains, car je dois me rendre à ces endroits, et je m'attends à souffrir, énormément. »

Sakura n'en pouvait plus, car tout ce que cette fille a enduré est carrément atroce. Elle avait l'impression de lire un polar. Jamais elle n'avait autant souffert durant son travail, mentalement. Elle ferma le journal, et ne repris sa lecture que quelques heures plus tard, ayant besoin d'une bonne pause afin de retrouver ses esprits.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se jugeait prête à continuer sa lecture. Elle savait que ce qu'il l'attendait serait atroce à lire, plus que ce qu'elle venait de lire. Elle ouvrit le journal, respira un bon coup et, les mains tremblantes, s'entreprit à lire le reste du journal.

« 22:19

Je vais mourir. Jamais je n'ai été confronté à un problème aussi atroce de toute ma vie. J'en resterai marqué pour toujours, enfin, si j'men sort... Bon, pour enchainer avec ce que j'ai écrit un peu plus tôt, Itachi m'avait crié au loin qu'il avait tué par lui-même deux personnes chères, dans le seul but de me faire souffrir. Franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi cet acharnement sur moi, qui ne lui ai rien fait de mal. Au pas de course, je suis entré dans ma maison. Je sentais mes genoux chanceler, et je voulais m'évanouir. Dès que j'entrai chez moi, une odeur de brûlé persistait fortement dehors. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre, et j'ai vu les quarante machines à tuer emporter les cadavres des femmes, et les jeter dans le même grand feu qu'ils ont fait pour brûler les hommes. Pire que ça ; ils festoyaient. Ils festoyaient d'avoir exterminé un village au complet. Des larmes s'étaient formées au coin de mes yeux. Bandes de salauds. D'un coup, je me rappelai qu'un cadavre m'attendait dans ma maison. Tranquillement, j'ai avancé dans le couloir, éliminant la possibilité que le cadavre se trouve dans la grande salle, dans la salle de bain et dans la salle de repos. Je savais maintenant que c'était dans ma chambre que le cadavre se situait. La porte était close, et la radio était en marche, jouant une chanson du groupe des Bee Gees. Mon lit avait été refait, et je voyais une bosse sous les couvertures. Une bosse qui avait la forme d'un corps, évidemment. En me mordant la lèvre, je soulevai d'un trait les couvertures. Je vis un grand sac noir, comme ceux que l'on voit à la morgue. Doucement, je descendis la fermeture éclair du sac en toile noir et poussai un cri.

Ses cheveux blonds, son visage angélique, si triste à ce moment-ci. Temari était morte. Ils l'avaient tué. Son corps était nu et couvert de marques. Tout portait à croire qu'elle avait été mutilée. Son corps était inerte, blanc comme la neige. J'ai crié et pleuré quand j'ai vu le dernier détail qui m'assomais le plus : il y avait du sang sur son entrejambe. Elle avait été violée. Je suis sortie de ma chambre en courant, et en maudissant ce Itachi qui persistait à me faire du mal. Il me reste un corps à découvrir, quelque part dans le village, et je suis terrorisée. »

« 23:38

C'est la fin. J'abandonne. La souffrance est trop lourde. Mon coeur est trop lourd. Ma gorge est en feu tant j'ai crié. Mes yeux me brûlent tellement j'ai pleuré. La dernier cadavre était dans l'église. Une note sur les lourdes portes avait été collée par Itachi : « Bon courage beautée. En espérant que le coup de grâce ne te soit pas trop fatal. » J'ai pris la note et l'ai déchiré. J'ai poussé la grande porte et m'introduisit dans l'église. J'avancai machinalement vers le devant de l'église, et je vis son corps, étendu par terre, criblé de balles. Dès que je l'ai reconnu, et j'étais sûre que c'était lui, ses traits éclaircis par la lumière, je me suis agenouillée et j'ai pleuré longtemps, appuyée contre son corps. Sakon ... En plus, pendant toute la soirée, je l'avais confondu avec Ukon. C'était son frère qui embrassait la blonde et lui qui passait à côté de moi. Espèce d'idiote que je suis, je ne suis même pas encore capable de les différencier. Ainsi j'avais raison : Je l'aimais. Mais c'est trop tard pour le réaliser, car il est mort. C'est fini. Je ne me bas plus. Le coup de grâce a été fatal, Itachi. Toi et les tiens, vous avez gagnés. J'irai jeter les corps à la rivière, et je m'enlèverai la vie ici-même, dans cette église. À côté de moi, je laisserai une lettre expliquant les moindres détails de l'affaire Kumitown, pour l'enquête policière. Adieu, Itachi Uchiha. Je te souhaites de croupir en prison jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.»

Sakura avait fini sa lecture, et se leva, plus vite qu'elle ne le voulait. Son teint était blanc, et ses yeux ,emplis de larmes.

- Tayuya s'est enlevé la vie dans l'église et y a laissé une lettre d'explication. Il y a également deux cadavres dans la rivière. Nous devons y aller maintenant.

Sans attendre réponse de ses collègues, elle se leva et couru vers l'église. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup et la découvrit. Tayuya Carpenter. Jeune américaine qui avait déménagée ici il y a de cela quelques années. Meilleure amie de Shikamaru et Temari. Amoureuse de Sakon. Ses traits étaient embellis par les rayons chauds du soleil, elle semblait calme et elle se balançait au bout d'une corde. Une chaise était renversée par terre, et la scène avait tout de tragique. Sur l'autel, la fameuse lettre.

Sakura décrocha le pauvre corps de la jeune femme , le reposa par terre et lu la lettre.

_« Qui que vous soyez,_

_Je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre, les autorités auront à faire le point sur les évènements. Eh bien je ne vous écrit pas pour vous raconter ma vie, il y a mon journal intime qui est sur la table de nuit dans ma chambre, que j'ai déposé là avant de m'enlever la vie par pendaison. L'adresse de ma maison : 3098, rue Jolicoeur. Le coupable de cette affaire est Itachi Uchiha, aidé par 39 autres hommes (Je les ai comptés). Comme dernière volontée, je voudrais qu'Itachi Uchiha croupisse en prison jusqu'à sa mort, ce qu'il a fait est affreux. Le motif du crime, je ne le sais pas. C'est sûrement une idée stupide qui lui a passé par la tête, je parierais là-dessus. Tout les corps des habitants du village ont été brûlés, hommes et femmes, et les corps de deux personnes sont dans la rivière. Je vous laisse le soin de vous occuper d'eux. J'espère avoir pu vous être utile, _

_Tayuya Carpenter. » _

Quelques jours après la découverte de la vérité, une autopsie a été pratiquée sur les corps repêchés dans la rivière de Sakon et de Temari. Tayuya Carpenter a elle aussi été mise sous autopsie. Comme remarqué dans le journal de Carpenter, Sakon est mort criblé de quatres balles dans l'abdomen, Temari a été violée, mutilée et assommée, car il y avait une marque rouge sur le derrière de son crâne, et Carpenter s'est pendu. Itachi Uchiha a eu droit à la peine de mort, la volontée de Tayuya fut exaucée. De grandes funérailles ont été organisée pour les habitants de Kumitown, et un hommage a été fait pour Tayuya Carpenter , dernière survivante du village de Kumitown.

Tout est calme maintenant à Kumitown. Le soleil brille, et les âmes des habitants regardent revivre le village, où quelques jeunes familles ont élu domicile. Plus rien ne sera jamais pareil, mais la tragédie s'est résolue d'une manière exceptionelle.


End file.
